


【翻译】【狼队】Por un beso 一个吻

by Alicia115



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott不需要更多的麻烦事，他不需要Logan来提醒他什么能做什么不能做。 但最重要的是他不想对那个男人有任何感觉，因为他知道一旦开始就没办法停止了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【狼队】Por un beso 一个吻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurakiLovesg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Por un beso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673637) by [MurakiLovesg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg). 



Scott默默地走过寂静无声的走廊。现在是凌晨三点，他不想吵醒任何人。脑中和Logan最后一次谈话的内容让他有些睡不着。为什么那个男人总是这样对待他？无论他说什么做什么都是错的，那个可恶的混蛋还喜欢叫他小家伙。那已经发生过好几次了。

  
当Scott走到大门前正要拉开门，突然察觉到有人在他身后。Scott猛地转过身来。在走廊的尽头有个身影正慢慢向他走来，直到那个人影走到灯光下Scott才看清那是谁。

  
“Logan？！出了什么事？”对于在这个点看到男人Scott感到非常惊讶。

  
“没事。冷静点。”Scott转过身去正要打开门，Logan阻止了他。

  
“等等。这个点你要去哪里？”Logan试图让Scott在那再待一会儿，自从他一个星期前从加拿大回来，他们还没有机会能够单独谈一谈。

  
Scott看向他，不耐烦的回答道：“我要去呼吸新鲜空气，Logan。所以如果你不介意的话，我需要打开这扇门到外面去。我不需要任何人的陪伴，那样我的头痛和失眠症状会减轻一些。”

  
“别这样。我需要和你谈谈。”Logan说着，走近Scott握住了他的手腕。Scott能够感受到男人手掌炙热的温度。他们离的那样的近，男人的呼吸都喷到了他的脸上。他们的双唇之间只有几英寸的距离，他想要吻那个男人，但他不能那样做。

  
“放开我Logan。”Scott命令道，挣脱了男人的手，背过身想要打开那扇该死的横在自由和痛苦之间的大门。

  
“你真的想让我放你走？”Logan轻声问道，从背后搂住Scott的腰。他将下巴搁在Scott的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声道，“休想摆脱我。”

  
Summers闭上了眼睛。一部分的他想要推开那个男人，跑的远远的；另一部分的他却想要留下来，窝在男人的怀抱中直到永远。

  
Logan开始在他的脖子和耳边落下一个又一个的吻，然后轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂。Scott从来没有过类似的体验。金刚狼的手探进了Scott的睡袍抚摸着他的胸口。Scott的呼吸愈发急促起来。

  
“别这样.....求你了......”Scott倒抽了一口凉气。

  
“这难道不是你希望的吗？”

  
“是的，但是......Jean该怎么办？”

  
“Jean不在这里。现在只有你和我。”听到那个名字Logan无奈地说道。

  
“别......”Scott气喘吁吁地再次开口。睡衣下Logan的手滑到了他的腰间，把他转过来面对着自己。

  
“好吧。你想要我停止？我可以放开你，但有一个条件。你得给我一个吻，等一切结束，如果你什么感觉也没有，我就放你走。”

  
Scott后退了几步直到撞到了门上。他不可抑制地想着他所做的决定会造成什么可怕的结果，Jean就睡在离这里不到二十步远的地方。但如果他能给男人一个吻的话就能停止当前的困局。

  
过了一会儿他作出了决定，于是Logan吻了他，但Scott的回应远远超出金刚狼的预期。

  
Scott将手指插进男人的发中，他们的双唇贴合在一块儿激烈地拥吻着，直到Logan放开了他。Scott舔了舔嘴唇，他渴求更多。

  
Logan解开他的睡袍，让它们掉落在地上。Scott什么也没有说，但他知道今晚他可以做任何他想做的事。

  
“去我的房间。”Logan建议道。Scott捡起自己的睡袍，跟在男人后面向他的卧室走去。一进房间，金刚狼就把他推倒在床上，他自己也压了上来，急迫的撕扯着Scott剩下的睡衣。

  
“我们刚才到哪了？”Logan问道，“噢我想起来了。”他笑着说到，从Scott的嘴唇一路往下，慢慢地啃咬着，那力道不会让Scott受伤，但会让他发出混杂着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟声。

  
Scott抬起手脱掉对方的背心，抚摸着Logan肌肉发达的胳膊和毛茸茸的胸膛。

  
“喜欢吗？”Logan问道。

  
“我想是的。”Scott答道，继续抚摸着他的身体。

  
“知道我最喜欢什么吗？”

  
“什么？”

  
“看你没戴护目镜的样子。”

  
“你知道那是不可能的。”

  
“就这一次，好吗？”Logan请求道，他的手指碰到了Scott的护目镜。Scott紧紧地闭上双眼。Logan缓缓地取下眼镜，放在桌上。然后他愣了片刻，不由得想到，没有那副眼镜Scott看上去似乎比平时更年轻些。

  
“好了，Logan，把它还给我。”

  
“我们就不能这样继续下去吗？”

  
“Logan，已经够了，你知道我没法控制自己的力量。”

  
“啧。”Logan为他重新戴好护目镜。

  
“再多说一个字我就走了。”

  
“嘘......”

  
房间里安静下来，只剩下他们急促的喘息声，偶尔能听见某人充满激情地喊着情人的名字。

  
【END】


End file.
